Vampire Girl
by W4llyW0rld
Summary: "Are you heading out somewhere, my lady?" (Oneshot slightly based off the song Vampire Girl. Written in the spirit of Halloween!)


Trembling fragile hands slowly reached for the golden doorknob. Breathing was kept to a very slow minimum as to avoid any unnecessary sounds. Gently, her fingertips grasped tightly on the knob and twisted. A noticeable 'click' sounded out, making the young girl flinch. Holding still for five long seconds, she continued on her way outside.

"Are you heading out somewhere, my lady?"

The low voice pierced her ear as she flinched again. She tried to keep calm, turning towards her servant with false confidence. Her white dress glowed in the moonlight, slowly fluttering in the chilly winds.

Red eyes stared at her brown ones. Silently, deadly, cautiously. She was studying her every move and she knew it.

"I was merely going for a walk."

Hagiwara Yukiho, the owner of the luxurious mansion, swallowed hard. Those cold eyes lowered in doubt and they sent more than just a chill down her spine.

"Is that so? Allow me to accompany you. It _is_ a lovely evening, after all."

"That's fine."

"But mistress, you must not be left alone. It's far too dangerous."

_It's less dangerous than staying with you._ Yukiho thought with a small frown. Regaining her calm/slightly frightened composure, she resumed eye contact with her servant.

"Makoto, are you still thirsty?"

That definitely caused a reaction from the normally stoic servant. The little to no emotion on her face suddenly changed to something of eagerness and delighted surprise. It was all in her eyes.

Clearing her throat and keeping herself under control, she gave a small nod to her master.

"Good." Yukiho closed the door behind her tightly. Taking small but firm steps, she bit hard enough in her finger to break the tissue enough and waved it in front of Makoto's lips shining with drool. "I'll give you some of my blood, _if_ you allow me to venture out without your supervision."

The vampire servant panted with hunger, like a dog begging for a juicy steak. It was almost pathetic how strong she normally was yet would do a backflip on a balance beam for a drop of the metallic-tasting liquid.

"Y— Yes, my lady." The dark-haired girl choked out. She bared her fangs as her master placed her finger inside. With no hesitation, she bit down and sucked. The rich warm blood tasted so delicious, so addicting. The liquid running down her throat was satisfying like water in the desert.

Meanwhile, the mistress was wriggling in pain, not used to having her servant suck her blood. She'd hang her dry until she wanted to leave, even for a moment. That was her decision. Starve and feed when ready.

"That's enough for now, Makoto."

But she didn't stop. The luxurious blood felt like heaven to the spawn of hell. Funny thing, really.

Makoto kept sucking, draining the fluid from her left hand. She was so hungry and to have such a _delicious_ meal at this time of night—

"That's enough, Makoto!" A firm backhand caught her off guard. As her fangs released from the flesh, the small red droplets flew to the ground with a tiny pitter patter.

Her reaction time was sharp. The vampire hissed as she instantly crawled over the crimson marks on the while tile floors, barely illuminated by the moonlight. Like an animal, she licked it up, starving for more.

"Please clean after yourself. I will be taking my leave now." With a slight bow, Yukiho was back on her way to escaping. Escaping with nothing but the clothes on her back and the marks on her skin. Escaping from the monster that literally wants to suck out her life force.

She opened the door once more. However, she was harshly thrown back, the sound of the heavy door slamming against its large frame. Shoved against the wall, the knob bashed against her side, crippling her movement from the immense pain.

The young female whimpered, clutching her side as the grip on her shoulders tightened. She didn't have to look to know it was her damn servant. When will she learn how to control herself?

"My lady," Fangs as sharp as blades glimmered in the little amount of light in the room. They glowed along with her dark red eyes, filled with bloodlust. "Please hold still."

It's not like she had a choice. If she ran, she would be pursued. It was a waste of time for her to even be thinking of escaping. But, for her brilliant plan of starving the girl and feeding her to get what she wanted to fail…

The sharp fangs that intimidated her so much sank into her neck with no mercy. The mistress was in so much pain; Her eyes rolled back, teeth grinding together to endure the torture, hands clawing endlessly at the vampire's back and arms. It was too much.

She could feel herself getting dizzy. Her head was feeling lighter and her energy was draining. But she had to end this toxic relationship, right before it's over for her.

Her good hand trailed down to her dress hem. Her palm brushed over the holster strapped on her leg, fingertips dragging up the dress to reveal the pistol. Loaded with a silver bullet, she grabbed the handle and pulled it up slowly to avoid notice.

With the barrel pointed at her chest, the mistress pulled the trigger on her servant.

Of course, it took her by surprise. Makoto stumbled back, blood that was and wasn't hers pooling down her lips. Despite the pain spreading across her torso, she swallowed and smiled.

"Thank you, my lady."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Aha, I feel that this ended a little bit abruptly. I'm still satisfied with how it turned out though. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
